What have I done
by 1vdgkkn-SMC
Summary: Ludwig wakes from a nightmare, luckily Feli is next to him.


**[Sooo... my second story, well not really, I don't know... please don't kill me if it isn't right. I wrote a fanfic about the Netherlands before, and that wasn't so hard because I'm dutch... but I'm not German (even though I live 15 minutes from it) and I'm not sure if it's correct XD. good luck]**

Everything was black. No light, no sound, nothing. He was in one of the camps, that's how much he knew. He lost track of time, but he guessed he had been here for 3 weeks now. He was about to give up, there was no escape, he was broken. But no, the only way for them to win a war, is with him at their side, he wouldn't falter! 2 days later, they had broken him, a nation, their own nation.

He stood there, tall and strong, the highest rank after Hitler himself. Germany. He couldn't call himself Ludwig anymore, Ludwig was broken, gone. He was Germany, and he was about to go to war. He would follow his leader, which was his duty till the end.

"_THEY HAVE WHAT!" _

"_T-t- the Italians h-have sided with the allied forces, s-sir. Mussolini is d-d-dead." _

"_Dismissed! Those traitors, I will teach them respect!" _

Feliciano slowly woke up, he had a terrible headache and he was hungry. It was dark in the room, which confused him, it was supposed to be in the morning, so where was the sun? He couldn't hear any birds either, and it smelled funny. It took him about 10 minutes to figure out he wasn't in Italy anymore, that he was captured, and that he had a huge problem. It took him only 2 minutes after that to start screaming and crying for help, which never came.

Months, for months he had been here. At least, that's what he thought. He was battered and bruised, and no matter how hard he screamed he surrendered, they kept torturing him. He couldn't go on anymore. He already told them everything, how Mussolini died, why they betrayed Germany and chose the side of the allies. They didn't believe him, they kept hurting him.

One night, again, in pain and agony, he couldn't stand it anymore. He called the person he missed most, cared for most. He screamed Ludwig's name. Almost immediately they took him into another room, almost carrying him, because his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore. They sat him down and disappeared, he was alone again.

"_Status updates!" _

"_Sir, we believe the Italian soldier we captured is the same as Sir Ludwig. We believe he is a country."_

Ludwig stood there, like a statue. A country? Like him? Italy? … NO! Don't be weak! Listen to your orders! Be quiet and listen! He had an inner turmoil, long forgotten memories returning, of quiet mornings, a warm body next to his, cuddling, a sweet voice. NO! Don't go there, do as you were told!

"_Bring him here!"_

2 soldiers came into the room, blindfolding him, and bringing him to yet another room. He heard voices, they were harsh, everything in German was harsh. No, that wasn't true, the way Ludwig talked to him, that was soft, nice and comforting… Ludwig…

"_This is him?"_

"_Yes sir, this is the soldier we're talking about"_

"_Sir Ludwig, come over here, take a look at him. Is he one of you?"_

He couldn't. He didn't dare to look, he didn't want to see.

"_SIR LUDWIG, THAT'S AN ORDER!"_

He looked, and he broke down. Soft, to long Mahoney locks caressing a small dirty face. A blindfold covering his eyes. A uniform that had once been blue, the color of freedom, covering a small, lithe body. Gott, he knew who this was. And then, the soldier spoke, a soft "veee" escaped his chapped lips. "Luddy?" Such a beautiful voice, what had he done…

He was in front of him in 2 strides, cradling him in his arms, crying. What had he done to him, his little Feli, his love. "Ludwig!" He took away the blindfold, and there, right in front of him, were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, honey colored and with crystal tears at the corners. Oh gott, he was crying, his little Feli wasn't supposed to be crying, covered in dirt and bruised and in some old, dark, humid bunker. He was supposed to run around the house, making pasta!

What had he done, had he gone mad? He had started an all-out war with the rest of the world, and put poor little Feli in this kind of danger, he was an idiot! This had to stop, it had to stop now!

"_Sir Ludwig, what are you doing, behave yourself!"_

And to Feliciano: _"YOUR NAME!"_

But Feli didn't answer, he was crying and rambling in Italian, so fast no-one could understand him. To prevent Hitler from getting even angrier, Ludwig decided to tell him.

"His name is Feliciano Vargas, MY Feli"

"_What do you mean, yours! Remember Sir Ludwig, you are under my command! You will listen to me!"_

"No, this war is over, I don't know what got into me. I should have never given up in the first place. What I did was wrong, and I put little Feli through all this hardship, I am a monster, but I will make everything alright. STARTING NOW, THIS WAR IS OVER!"

He woke up with a start, panting, gott, another nightmare, when would it stop? The stirring of a body next to him, a soft "veee, Luddy?" No, the war was over, everything was ok, well, his brother, Prussia, was disbanded, but somehow, he was still here. Feliciano was right here, and fully healed, his depth was paid, and he was free again. "Ludwig? What's wrong?" A small smile. "Nothing Feli, go back to sleep."


End file.
